cfbhcfandomcom-20200215-history
2019 Trade Tracker
=The Scale= Teams are rated against each other on a scale from 0-10. 0 means Team A won the trade by a landslide, while 10 means Team B did instead. 5 is a dead even tie. The winner is determined by averaging these numbers and 0-4.9 means Team A won while 5.1-10 means Team B won. The scale of victory is determined by just how far "on their side" the average is from the center (5). 0 - +0.5 is a close trade, essentially even +0.5 - +1 is a consensus victory on the trade, but still balanced +1 - +2 is a reasonably off balanced trade victory +2 - +3.5 is a fairly big trade victory +3.5 - +5 is first degree trade rape =Team Trade Opinion Composite= Team : Total Composite Score (Average Trade Score) Arizona : +4.77 (+1.59) Kansas City : +4.62 (+1.54) New England : +4.54 (+1.14) New Orleans : +4.49 (+0.75) Cleveland : +3.47 (+0.70) Seattle : +2.47 (+1.24) Denver : +1.92 (+1.92) Baltimore : +1.64 (+0.82) New York Giants : +1.07 (+0.54) Tennessee : +0.84 (+0.42) Indianapolis : +0.67 (+0.67) Pittsburgh : +0.52 (+0.13) Jacksonville : +0.51 (+0.26) Chicago : +0.50 (+0.50) Philadelphia : +0.21 (+0.11) (3 other teams) : No trading (0.00) Buffalo : -0.08 (-0.04) Minnesota : -0.50 (-0.25) Los Angeles : -0.50 (-0.50) Washington : -0.80 (-0.27) Carolina : -1.27 (-1.27) Houston : -1.78 (-0.89) Atlanta : -1.92 (-1.92) Miami : -2.17 (-2.17) Dallas : -2.73 (-0.91) New York Jets : -3.01 (-1.51) San Diego : -3.13 (-0.78) Detroit : -4.33 (-1.44) Green Bay : -4.45 (-1.11) Cincinnati : -5.86 (-1.95) =Pre-Super Bowl Trades= (only 2019 Draft related trades) (5/10) Cincinnati - Cleveland Cincinnati receives: 2019 #1 Cleveland receives: 2019 #21 2019 #118 2019 #215 2020 1st Round 2020 3rd Round 2021 2nd Round Public Winner: Cleveland +2.92 Remarks: *lol browns. lol bengals tradecest is bad. *Cincinnati loses a lot of value for a #1 pick in a class with no clear game-changing #1 prospect *Division incest is gross *The Bengals Brownsed this one. *The only thing that matters for the Cinci in this trade is, what do they get for Blake Shell. Also, for a team who was so high on DSJ, this trade is strange *CIN was more than one guy away. A decent trade in value but I don't think the right move for the Bengals *Bungles gonna Bungle *It all depends on the players that are picked *Not much considering it's the #1 overall pick. Also Cleveland gave it to their division rival. *No QB in this draft is worth this much. Bengals would be better off investing in WRs instead *Even with all these picks Browns might still Browns this *YE- Honestly the Bengals gave up too much. Historical precedent via last couple years suggests an early and late 1st nets you the #1 overall pick or an early 1st and a 3rd nets you the #1 overall pick. assuming they're pick is in the teens next year and their current 1st rounder is #21, and generally, trading up from a teens pick to an early pick takes a 3rd or a 4th. Therefore, if I'd conclude that two firsts and a 3rd would have been all that on paper the Bengals would have needed. As for the Browns end of it, as long as this doesn't screw them over cap wise, this is a terrific trade, and tbh, idk how you convinced Danger to take this trade. *Cincy gave up WAYYY too much. This is why they suck. They'll probably pick the wrong guy again and be right back in this situation in 4 seasons. =Opening Week Trades= These trades began from when player trading officially opened for the 2019 NFLHC season until the combine results were posted. The order of these trades are chronological as best as possible. (5/15) New England - Cleveland New England Receives: CB Jayshawn Watts 6-0 176 1 Boise State Coverage 80 Cleveland Receives: QB Rob Zeko 6-3 183 1 Marshall Hybrid 76 2019 5th (#135) Public Winner: New England +1.61 Remarks: *Lol Browns. *nice tradce fort Pats *Watts is bad, but the value Cleveland got for him was even worse. *Getting a former 1st for a 5th a year later sounds good *Cleveland basically traded Paul Goodman for Rob Zeko, and NE gets an unproven corner with basically no risk. *I understand the Browns giving up on Watts. He's very likely a bust and he's getting paid $4.5 mil per year for 3 years *I think Jayshawn, even though he didn't have a great year, is worth more than a 5th *Seems even enough. *The 5th round pick was substantial, moreso than the players. (5/15) New Orleans - Cincinnati New Orleans Receives: QB Blake Shell 6-5 194 4 Virginia Tech Pocket 88 2019 2nd 2019 5th 2020 4th 2021 7th (really?) Cincinnati Receives: WR Greg Newman 5-9 168 5 Alabama Target 88 DE Demarius Strong 6-4 254 2 Navy Blitz 81 Public Winner: New Orleans +1.94 Remarks: *Lol Bengals *DD98- helps our future *Not great value for NO, but I hate that Cincy is dumping all their draft picks. Loss for both teams imo. *They gave up a huge number of picks just to be rid of Shell *Bungles have pretty much no picks for the next 2 years. Can't wait to see them at the bottom of the AFC North. *The Bengals basically gave up a ton of picks to get rid of Blake Shell *Cincinnati blowing it again. *Way too many picks for the deal *Combined with the trade for #1 overall, Cinci isn't doing a whole lot building in the draft in the next few years (5/15) New England - Green Bay New England Receives: CB Dave Stokley 6-2 199 4 Minnesota Coverage 89 Green Bay Receives: WR Tom Grant 6-0 172 5 LSU Speed 86 2019 3rd Rounder (#73 overall) Public Winner: New England +0.67 Remarks: *Need filled for NE, no need filled for GB. NE kinda wins. *like the trade for GB. *Decent trade for both teams. NE gets a proven CB and the Packers get a weapon for JJ. Now GB just needs an actual RB. *Both teams gained from this trade imo *Stokley isnt that great so Dacder dumping him is a good move. *Pretty even *More wide receivers for the heir to Jason Johnson to throw too? This was a need? (5/15) Buffalo - San Diego Buffalo Receives: DE Rodney Galbreath 6-8 301 5 South Carolina Blitz 93 San Diego Receives: WR Wesly Anderson 6-0 196 4 Texas Tech Speed 76 2019 2nd (#37) 2019 4th (#110) 2019 6th (#165) 2020 4th Rounder Public Winner: Buffalo +0.83 Remarks: *not enough for Galbreath *Good trade for both, but I especially love it for Buffalo. *Galbreaths contract is big but so is his talent *Chargers got some pretty ridiculous value for Galbreath even if they had to take Anderson in return. *I give a slight edge to SD just because I don't really think Buffalo needs another elite DE, though I think it was a fair trade *Buffalo gets an all pro end in Galbreath for a fair if not slightly cheap price. *Lots of meat in the deal but Galbreath is a monster. You can't let him go even at that price. *I have no interest in this trade whatsoever (5/15) Pittsburgh - Miami Pittsburgh Receives: SS Dane Wilson 6-1 178 4 LSU Coverage 96 2019 1st Miami Receives: SS Walter Valdez 5-11 178 2 Boise State Coverage 80 OLB Garrison Jackson 6-1 226 3 Oklahoma St. Coverage 72 CB Donnie Thomas 6-3 171 1 Kentucky Coverage 70 2019 1st 2019 4th 2020 4th Public Winner: Pittsburgh +2.17 Remarks: *I don't care if it was a lot better for Pittsburgh. They still suck! *wow *Bad trade for Miami *RIP Miami. I though Dean^2 was bad, but I can see why the Dolphins are looking to hire an experience GM. I'm sure half the league would have paid more for a guy like Dane. *Miami didn't get enough value I think *Pittsburgh gave up more than they could afford, even if it is for a great SS. *Miami got raped. *Is this the start of the fracturing of the Miami Dolphins dynasty? (5/15) Jacksonville - Philadelphia Jacksonville Receives: 2019 1st (#1) 2019 2nd 2020 4th up to 2nd 2020 7th up to 7th Philadelphia Receives: QB Allan Taylor 6-0 202 5 Virginia Tech Scrambling 96 Public Winner: Jacksonville +1.06 Remarks: *rebuild *Great trade for both, but I think Philly won out value wise. *Pretty good for both sides *Pretty even for both teams. I'm not sure why Soluna wants to avoid scramblers though. *Philly got an elite QB, and Soluna gets picks to shape Jacksonville *Jacksonville loses a mediocre QB in AT and gets another good early pick in the 1st round. Soluna is going to make this team feared in the next 2-3 years. *A lot to trade for a veteran QB but he's probably worth the price. Bump to JAX because Soluna will make better use out of the picks than most GM's would. *Not really sure if Jacksonville got enough for this, but you gotta trust Soluna. This trade has to be compared to the trade the Bengals made for the #1 overall pick (5/15) Pittsburgh - Minnesota Pittsburgh Receives: DE Brant Thomas 6-2 270 4 Georgia Blitz 84 Minnesota Receives: 2019 5th Public Winner: Pittsburgh +0.21 Remarks: *Seems pretty balanced. Minnesota sheds cap and Pitt gets an upgrade at DE *Boring. *meh. *This was a trade that happened *Didn't look at stats, but a 5th rounder for an 84 seems pretty good. *Even trade. Minny needed to get rid of an average player with an inflated contract. Pittsburgh was desperate for players at DE and has cap room *Brant is garbage *Minnesota was not going to get too much more for an unproductive DE who regressed this offseason than they did. *Solid move for the Vikings. Got rid of a bad player with a worse contract. *Told you Pittsburgh still sucks! (5/15) Minnesota - Cleveland Minnesota Receives: 2019 6th Cleveland Receives: TE Bill Jenkins 6'5" 242 4 Blocking 84 Public Winner: Cleveland +0.29 Remarks: *Boring *Cleveland could've gotten an equally mediocre TE in FA or the draft *I think he was worth a bit more thana 6th, but whatever *Didn't look at stats, but a 6th rounder for an 84 seems pretty good. *Bill Jenkins isn't that good, but Minny barely wins because 6th rounders are a dime a dozen *Jenkins didn't do much last time he played, but a 6th is just a 6th *Average (5/15) Pittsburgh - Cleveland Pittsburgh Receives: OT Mike Ledbetter 6-1 313 3 Georgia Tech Blocking 84 RB Don Williams 5-10 226 5 Washington Speed 85 Cleveland Receives: OT Nick Grant 6-6 296 2 LSU Blocking 80 2020 7th up to 5th Public Winner: Pittsburgh +0.21 Remarks: *Even enough but a slight edge to Cleveland for the conditional pick. *I know cap had a lot to do with this, but Cleveland got bent over and raped by this talent wise. Pit gets raped by cap. Everyone out here gettin' raped. *Cleveland "won" because they dumped Williams' garbage contract. I wouldn't say that Pittsburgh lost though. *Pretty fair, Don Williams had just about run his course in Brown town *I kinda like it for both teams *Cleveland gets rid of a massive cap hit, but didn't really get anything out of it. *Someone took Don Williams? *Tradecest is still bad (5/15) Dallas - San Diego Dallas Receives: 2019 6th (#183) San Diego Receives: DE Jarius Davis 6-3 261 2 Oklahoma Blitz 73 2020 7th Public Winner: TIE (+0.00) Remarks: *Pretty even. *I find paint drying more interesting than this trade. *This was also a trade that happened *Who? *Dallas just needs DEs. low impact trade *Nothing gained, nothing lost *OK (5/15) Green Bay - Kansas City Green Bay Receives: DT Carter Jackson 6-6 273 2 Boise State 1-Gap 78 Kansas City Receives: DT Bud Howard 6-2 301 1 LSU 2-Gap 80 WR Wayne Wegert 6-5 188 5 Notre Dame Speed 82 Public Winner: Kansas City +2.29 Remarks: *I understand Dacder did it for the cap space and Wayne Wegert isnt nearly what he was when he first got into the league but in terms of talent, KC won. *Lol dacder...things are going to get ugly in GB with no one to #firedacder *I'm sure this is cap unloading, but KC got a way better value with Bud than Carter. *GM dumps Wegert's cap in exchange for basically a swap of DTs, not really a big deal. *Both teams improve *Dacder has been trying to give Wayne Wegert away to anything that moves for what feels like forever. additionally, it feels like he gave up on a young DT in Bud Howard way too quickly. *Feels kinda like he wanted to swap Howard for a 1 gap DT and Wegert was just dumped in. *Nmize, King of Trades wins this one *Not really sure if the Packers were trying to shed dead weight or not, but at least get a pick out of it (5/16) New York Jets - Tennessee New York Jets Receives: 2020 5th Tennessee Receives: OT Lyle Matthews 6-1 343 2 Arizona State Blocking 81 Public Winner: Tennessee +0.93 Remarks: *Boring trade. *Decent value for a cap dump *Jets needed cap space and have OTs already. 5th round pick isn't much for Tennessee to give up *Not giving the Jets a cap dump discount; they got zilch. *Good enough for the Jets. Got rid of cap and got something out of it. Might have been able to get more out of it? Either way mission accomplished. (5/16) Carolina - Philadelphia Carolina Receives: CB Jim Milloy 6-1 173 4 FloridaState ManCoverage 82 Philadelphia Receives: CB DeAndre Hawkins 6-2 180 3 OhioState ManCoverage 87 Public Winner: Philadelphia +1.27 Remarks: *both corners suck *No one wins, both of them suck a bag of dick *Another cap space trade, another loser. PHI wins. *Swapped shit for shit but Carolina got out of that contract *neither of these corners are very good. Carolina wins because they rid themselves of a big contract *worse for worser? *It's just 2 mediocre cbs being swapped, I'm not sure if one saved cap but which ever one did probably won *Hawkins is the real loser here. If he had a bit of stability I think he still has room to grow. *I think Ball Hawkins is a good enough corner for the Eagles. Definitely better than Milloy. I like the trade for the Eagles. (5/16) New Orleans - Houston New Orleans Receives: 2020 6th Houston Receives: QB Blake Shell 6-5 194 4 Virginia Tech Pocket 88 Public Winner: New Orleans +1.60 Remarks: *pls houston, start Blake Shell *Terrible contract, but Houston gets some decent talent for almost nothing. In their situation it's not a bad trade in my eyes. *Houston picks up a think contract for an average QB to replace an below average QB they just drafted? NO wins. *Shell is not the answer to the problem. WR's and defense are. I would have held off till the draft if you still needed a backup QB, because I don't think it would be wise for Shell to start if you don't draft a QB. *Saints picked up Shell to make their Bengals trade happen and probably were going to cut him. Instead they basically get a 6th round pick for free and save all $10 million of that awful contract. Not even sure why Houston wanted Shell. *Houston wins the trade on paper but their organizational incompetence will nullify the overall gain. *I don't think Shell is horrible so only giving up a 6th for Houston who is struggling at QB is a good move *The second half of a deandean masterstroke. And Houston's only cost is the cap room. *How the fuck did deandean get rid of Blake Shell? Houston doesn't exactly suit Shell, so that's even better for Nawleans. (5/16) New England - Detroit New England Receives: OT Andrew O'Neil 6-7 319 5 LSU Blocking 95 Detroit Receives: OT Tai Burns 6-6 317 4 LSU Blocking 86 2019 6th (#172) Public Winner: New England +1.93 Remarks: *Pats get a better Tackle. Detroit gets breathing room *Trading a good OT for a great OT for just a 6th is a home run in my eyes *Slight edge to NE for the stat boost with their OT gained, but a fairly even trade. *NE is making good moves for the first time since 2015. *Even trade. Two quality OTs just swapped to make cap room happen for Detroit *good trade for both, but NE got better haul *NE trying to cover the scars of deandean's unsupervised fit, aka last offseason. *New England got the best player and a very good OT and Detroit got cap space they desperately needed. Good move on both sides but New England gets the edge because of O'Neil *Did the Patriots actually get the better end of a trade with Detroit? I'm going to see if the sun rises in the west tomorrow. *Bigger names but it's just a trade that exists. Both teams got a good deal in my opinion. (5/16) Pittsburgh - Arizona Pittsburgh Receives: OT Greg Sewell 6-4 324 2 Texas Tech Blocking 86 Arizona Receives: OT Robert Lee 6-7 310 1 California Blocking 79 2019 3rd (#74) 2020 2nd Public Winner: Arizona +2.07 Remarks: *Sewell is a couple steps ahead of Lee. I think that outweighs the picks in my mind *Gave up way too much to land Sewell *Arizona wins, flawless victory. *Good value for Arizona. *AMAZING haul for Arizona here. No idea what the Steelers were thinking. They gave up probably twice as much as they should have. Either the 3rd rounder or the future 2nd would have been even. Giving up both was absurd *The only thing more hilarious than this trade is how spastic the PIT FO got about it in the thread afterwards. Should rename to the Pittsburgh Petulant Children. *Pitt gave up a bit more than I think they probably should. Good haul for Zona *Randye strikes again. Arizona reaped some valuable picks and got a younger replacement OT. *Oopsies. Steelers overspent here. Could've settled for either one of those picks but instead gave up both. (5/16) Cincinnati - New York Giants Cincinnati Receives: OT John Smith 6-2 310 4 BostonCollege Blocking 85 2019 2nd 2019 4th New York Giants Receives: OT Ryan Robinson 6-6 299 2 Oklahoma State Blocking 87 2019 7th (from Pittsburgh) Public Winner: New York Giants +1.00 Remarks: *Not a bad trade, but they appear to be in win now mode, not building for the future. *Feel like NYG got more out of this trade, or as I should say, the Bengals didn't exactly get enough. *The Bengals are just falling apart with these trades. *Cincinnati wins by value, but I see it more as a lose-lose *lol Bengals. *NYG paid too much *DD98- Trust me. Don't trade Robinson (5/16) New England - New Orleans New England Receives: 2019 6th (#174) New Orleans Receives: RB Greg Hadnot 5-9 192 3 Oklahoma Power 82 Public Winner: New England +0.33 Remarks: *fair value for both *Hadnot is shit, it's a win that NE got anything at all for him *Gave them a half of a RB at least. *seems decently fair *Pretty balanced. Pats get a pick for depth; Nawleans gets a *solid backup running back. Like it for both teams. *I don't really give a fuck about this. *Nothing of value changes hands *The Saints will wish they Hadnot done this eventually, that guy is shit *#Venttradesafterdark *Hadnot isn't that great, so getting value for him is good *ayyy (5/16) Washington - Detroit Washington Receives: WR Gary Faneca 6-5 189 5 Oregon Speed 95 ILB John Morrison 6-1 229 2 Iowa Will 77 DE James Duncan 6-3 258 2 Utah Contain 71 Detroit Receives: WR Adrian Allen 6-4 183 2 Duke Speed 82 ILB Billy Williams 6-1 240 3 Rutgers Mike 77 2019 4th (#114) 2020 5th Public Winner: Washington +2.33 Remarks: *Washington wins short term, but Adrian Allen is legit and will do great I'm sure *Detroit needed to dumb cap and I understand that, but that doesn't change the fact they got rid of an elite WR. *Lions get out of cap hell while picking up a couple more picks over the next two years. Outside of Faneca, I don't think the Redskins got the best they could get out of this, especially for those picks. It's not a bad trade at all, but I think Fib Ur Loins won this one. *Detroit just falling apart. *I like Allen as a prospect, but this is a huge downgrade for Detroit. *Faneca is worth more than this but he is overrated *Another cap dump trade, another loser in the Lions. *I feel like the Lions could have gotten more value for Faneca *trade rape for wash (5/16) Detroit - New York Giants Detroit Receives: QB Greg Cunningham 6-2 199 1 Connecticut Pocket 76 New York Giants Receives: QB Brett Bowlin 5-11 205 3 Boise State Hybrid 77 Public Winner: New York Giants +0.07 Remarks: *Why *I heard coach Slinky is absolutely furious at how Brett Bowlin holds the clipboard. Only reason this trade was done. *Just for trait matching, I guess? *Probably the most even trade in site history. *Cunningham's youth and measurables make him a better prospect. It's a meh trade, but I'd rather be Detroit here. *"Notorious - I did the trade because neither of these guys are probably gonna play meaningful snaps for us, and if they somehow do Bowlin has experience... Who am I kidding, I did this for the memes." *2 meh QBs (5/18) Washington - Seattle Washington Receives: OLB Craig Davis 6-1 221 3 Syracuse Blitz 81 Seattle Receives: 2019 5th (#145) Public Winner: Washington +0.47 Remarks: *Decnt trade for both sides I guess *Slight edge. I feel like a 5th for an 81 isn't underpaying, but I still feel like WAS won this slightly. *Seattle by a smidge. *There is no one Seattle can draft in the 5th that would be as good as Davis. *Washington is clearly going all out to win in what is becoming an NFC East arms race. This trade is pretty balanced, with Washington getting a slight edge based on the projected talent of a 5th rounder. *Craig isn't a very good OLB, but he's an upgrade for WAS and he was cheap (5/18) Arizona - Dallas Arizona Receives: OT Wayne Gelbaugh 6-6 299 4 Oklahoma Blocking 90 Dallas Receives: 2019 3rd (#74) 2020 3rd up to 2nd Public Winner: Arizona +2.20 Remarks: *Especially funny in light of Arizona's trade with Pittsburgh. *Complete underpayment for a 90 OVR OT. Wtf. *Win-win deal. Gelbaugh's huge for that Arizona line, and Dallas got great value. Pretty fair, I think Dallas got the better end slightly, especially if they flip that 3rd into a 2nd *Arizona strikes again *I actually think this is about even *I'm going to favor talent over cap relief and non-impact picks. Cap dump for Dallas allows Arizona to reap the rewards. Randye is showing why he is one of the best. *I know Dallas needs cap room, but Jesus, don't just give guys away. This trade makes the Sewell trade look much better (5/18) Dallas - Kansas City Dallas Receives: 2020 7th Kansas City Receives: DT Jim Hostetler 6-0 279 5 Texas 1-Gap 78 Public Winner: Kansas City +0.53 Remarks: *Pretty boring trade *Meh. *KC gave up virtually nothing and got only slightly more. *Old, mediocre player. Good they got something. *Even trade. *Dallas got basically nothing in return. I guess they needed the cap space. still, KC wins *Worthless player for worthless pick. *More cap clearing for Dallas and another trade by KC. Boy am I surprised... *Same thing about the Gelbaugh trade. Hostetler probably wasn't starting for them. But that's no reason to give him away (5/18) San Diego - Kansas City San Diego Receives: WR Wayne Wegert 6-5 188 5 Notre Dame Speed 82 2019 4th (#104) Kansas City Receives: WR Richard Frazier 5-8 181 3 Iowa Target 84 2019 4th (#112) Public Winner: Kansas City +1.80 Remarks: *Wegert is trash *Wegert is absolute garbage. Nice trade for KC. *This is completely disappointing and only sets to prove how Nmize0 cannot let things sit still. He will constantly tinker with his team through trading for new players and ditching others. I wonder what's worse: His team's chemistry or Houston's? *SD might Wegret it slightly more, but both teams see a chemistry hit. Double loss IMO. *KC wins here getting a younger WR and a better WR. *guess this was to change styles in WRs? *Wegert is better than people think. Both teams got what they wanted, but I'd prefer a 6'5" WR over a 5'8" one. *Wegert is definitely not good, especially compared to a younger Frazier. All SD got in return was a slightly better 4th? Definitely in favor of KC *Why trade an average WR for a washed up WR? They don't need to cap space, so this makes no sense to me. (5/18) San Diego - Arizona San Diego Receives: OT Demetrius Jett 6-5 300 1 NorthCarolina RunBlocking 79 Arizona Receives: 2019 4th (#110 from KC via Buffalo and San Diego) Public Winner: Arizona +0.50 Remarks: *4th rd talent for 4th rd pick *This happened *A 4th seems a bit high, but not outrageous *Pretty even, Jett isn't great but at least he doesn't have a bad reputation. *A 4th seems a bit high for a middling OT but no one got a terrible deal (5/19) Indianapolis - Green Bay Indianapolis Receives: RB Lynn Bartkowski 6-0 192 3 Miami Speed 78 OG Craig Brooks 6-1 297 4 Boston College Blocking 76 Green Bay Receives: WR Matt Kreutz 6-3 199 4 Penn State Speed 77 2019 6th (#187) Public Winner: Indianapolis +0.67 Remarks: *Depth for depth *GB got some okay pieces and Indy got a WR and a pick. I guess it was even? *I'd take that pick over garbage 3rd year players. *Nothing of value changed hands. *Every player involved here sucks. Nobody wins. *I don't feel this trade really moves the meter much for either team *I'm one of the GMs involved and even I don't care about this trade. (5/20) Denver - Atlanta Denver Receives: OLB Joe Palmer 6-1 242 3 Ole Miss Coverage 84 2019 3rd (#68) Atlanta Receives: WR Joe Wallace 5-11 193 4 Baylor Speed 79 2019 3rd (#93) 2019 6th (#189) Public Winner: Denver +1.92 Remarks: *denver moved up a lot of spots and got a decent LB *A decent OLB and a sizable upgrade in the 3rd? Denver runs away with this *Joe Palmer is bad but I don't know if the rest justifies Atlanta dropping 25 spots in the 3rd. *I have it on good authority that Palmer is "awful," but Denver moves up nearly an entire round in the draft for the price of a 6th and a depth player. *Denver got the better pick and overall player, but I haven't heard of either of the players involved (this may have been a cap move?). Either way, Denver got the better value. *A bit salty at Denver for stealing our trade partners but they got a decent deal here nevertheless *This trade seems fine if Den and ATL don't swap 3rd rounders but no idea why ATL would move down 25 picks in this deal. (5/20) Los Angeles - Chicago Los Angeles Receives: 2019 2nd 2020 5th Chicago Receives: DE Andrew Fazande 6-4 265 4 Alabama Contain 90 Public Winner: Chicago +0.50 Remarks: *good for both *Eh, pretty even *I think Fazande is worth a bit less than what the Bears paid for him, so LA gets a slight edge. *An aging DE for a 2nd rounder. *I would like to recuse myself as I am an interested party in this trade *Fazande likely won't be replaced with the 2nd Round Pick (though Matthew Davis might be a solid replacement) and his cap can be spent elsewhere talent wise, but Chicago still picks up a great pass rusher and the best talent in the trade. *Not a bad deal but more than I'd have given for him and probably more than they'd have accepted. *Goddammit, just what the NFCN did not need. (5/20) Cleveland - New York Jets Cleveland Receives: RB O.J. Carano 5-11 217 4 Minnesota Power 94 New York Jets Receives: 2019 3rd (#66) Public Winner: Cleveland +2.08 Remarks: *don williams' ghost will hopefully not bring him down *Jets kinda Browns'd it *The Browns got a pretty good running back for a relatively low price, they win. *Carano may have had a higher expected value than a 3rd makes up for, but nobody wanted to pay the price. Buyer's market, advantage Cleveland. *Well I made this trade so of course I think I won, but the Jets got the most they could out of Carano, but we still made away with a small bargain in a pretty even trade. *Good move for both teams. I do kind of think with the depth at rb in this draft class it's a sneaky good value for the jets. *I know several NFC teams were also after Carano but no one wanted to go higher than a 3rd round pick. That was the market. Browns just happened to have the highest 3rd rounder (5/20) Baltimore - Jacksonville Baltimore Receives: 2019 1st (#2) Jacksonville Receives: 2019 1st (#6) 2019 3rd (#72) Azul Value Estimate: Baltimore loses -0.27% value, -0.09% adjusted Public Winner: Baltimore +0.55 Remarks: *Early Davis is easily worth the extra third rounder. *Very cheap price to move up and nab an elite player for Baltimore, JAX get's what they want. Both sides win. *Baltimore wins by getting their choice of Early Davis or Mike Woods. Jacksonville doesn't lose this trade, though. *I honestly think Baltimore killed it with this trade, gave up basically nothing for the #2 *meh, hard to tell until picks are actually made, give the slight edge to JAX as there probably isn't much difference in skill set at positions of need for them from 2 to 6 *About even. thought about a SLIGHT lean towards Jax, but its like 5.5 instead of 6 *This one seemed very fair. I really like it for both teams. *I think Baltimore got great value. But I also don't think the Jags can expect much better in a draft everyone is trying to trade down in. (5/21) Buffalo - New Orleans Buffalo Receives: CB Clarence Simmons 6-3 203 4 VirginiaTech Coverage 74 2019 3rd (#76) New Orleans Receives: CB Moe McMillan 5-10 183 3 VirginiaTech Coverage 79 2019 3rd (#69) 2019 7th (#205) Public Winner: New Orleans +0.91 Remarks: *The corners are whatever, but New Orleans won the pick exchange *Buffalo gets the better player but NO gets better picks *WOW. WHAT A GAME CHANGER *Saints got a free 7th round pick and got to move up 8 spots in Round 3 to trade a shitty corner who regressed -2 for a younger shitty corner that regressed -1. Saints win big *Both players are horrible but this was a necessary move for Buffalo. *This is one of those trades that isn't fun to make but has to be done sometimes. (5/21) Green Bay - Baltimore Green Bay Receives: DE Barron Anthony 6-3 278 4 USC Blitz 91 Baltimore Receives: 2019 2nd (#46) 2019 4th (#108) 2020 4th 2020 7th up to 6th Public Winner: Baltimore +1.09 Remarks: *Fuck it, I like it. A lot of picks but 2 4ths and a 7th* won't break the bank *Another win-win. Giving the edge to Baltimore because they reaped a lot of value, but GB doesn't lose. *Fair, but i think baltimore got the better end of this value wise *I think Barron is a little overrated and Baltimore got a lot for them. They win this one too *I feel like Green Bay got a good player in Anthony, but paid more than he was worth *Slight edge to Baltimore, but not a bad deal for Green Bay. They get a Top 5 DE (in sacks) and the Ravens get 4 picks including a 2nd rounder *Fair price for Anthony. The guy is a stud and it's a shame to see him go to Green Bay. *Hopefully he'll hit the market next year. *Barron is a good dlinemen no doubt, but Baltimore got a lot out of him and I have to wonder if he regresses a bit without such a great pass rushing d around him. (5/21) Tennessee - New Orleans Tennessee Receives: DT David Lee 6-3 278 4 Mississippi State 1-Gap 87 New Orleans Receives: 2019 3rd (#86) Public Winner: New Orleans +0.09 Remarks: *Fair value, NO gets rid of a player they didn't really need *Nice job TENN *Big pickup for Tennessee imo *yet again, very meh trade *Apparently Neo has completely fixed deandean in like a month. Saints got a 3rd round pick for a veteran DT that had 2.5 sacks. Yeah, he was probably overshadowed by Jeremy Miller, I guess. Not awful for the Titans, I guess *I don't think Lee is all that great but maybe he'll make a name for himself now that he'll be the top DT on the team. *I would not have given anywhere near a 3rd for this guy, even if I had a dline like AZ (5/21) Houston - New Orleans Houston Receives: 2020 4th up to 3rd New Orleans Receives: ILB Jackie Eaton 6-0 234 4 Virginia Tech Will 86 Public Winner: New Orleans +0.18 Remarks: *New Orleans basically traded Lee for Eaton and got to move a pick a year earlier for the privilege. Not bad at all. *Pretty even if Houston gets that 3rd round pick. NO wins if it's the 4th *pretty much the same value as the last trade NO made, just reversed into their favor *I guess the Saints are going to a 3-4 and the Texans are going to a 4-3? Even-ish trade *NO didn't have to give up much here. This and the Lee trade show a defensive transformation for the Saints. They are going 3-4 and it will be a headache working up the middle against them. *Future conditional pick isn't nothing but it feels a bit empty for Houston to be giving up a good player now and not getting anything for a year (5/22) Washington - Seattle Washington Receives: WR Patrick Burke 6-4 165 2 Auburn Target 83 ILB Tom Ames 6-1 225 4 Syracuse Mike 78 2019 3rd (#92) Seattle Receives: WR Gary Faneca 6-5 189 5 Oregon Speed 95 Public Winner: Seattle +3.00 Remarks: *Got a lot for a player on a huge contract *league should have fired brightfalls when they had the chance =Post-Combine Trades= (5/23) New York Giants - Cleveland New York Giants Receives: 2019 7th (#195) Cleveland Receives: ILB Dennis Smith 6-0 251 4 Northwestern Mike 77 2019 5th (#140) Public Winner: Remarks: (5/23) New York Giants - New Orleans New York Giants Receives: 2019 2nd (#54 from CIN) 2019 5th (#149) 2020 6th New Orleans Receives: RB Sterling Brown 6-0 174 3 Texas Power 89 Public Winner: Remarks: (5/23) Cincinnati - Buffalo Cincinnati Receives: K Vincenzo Aiola 6-1 175 3 TCU Power 74 Buffalo Receives: WR Douglas Chadwick 5-10 182 2 Indiana Target 73 Public Winner: Remarks: (5/23) Washington - Cleveland Washington Receives: DE Mike Hill 6-7 289 4 California Blitz 87 2019 7th (#195) Cleveland Receives: 2019 3rd (#81) 2020 6th up to 4th Public Winner: Remarks: (5/23) Atlanta - Cincinnati Atlanta Receives: 2019 1st (#1) Cincinnati Receives: 2019 1st (#4) 2019 3rd (#93) Public Winner: Remarks: